


We Are The Voices (This Is The New Year)

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't have anyone to kiss on New Year's Eve - well, maybe. There is that cute guy in the tuxedo. But he's supposed to <i>behave</i> at this party. Oh, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Voices (This Is The New Year)

**Author's Note:**

> I made gibberish.
> 
> Title taken from ["This Is The Future" by Owl City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9kztEQZ3ms).

Finn looked up around the party, sighing at the beautiful people drinking champagne out of nice little flutes. He felt stiff in his suit, shifting to adjust his arms in his jacket. He fiddled with his bowtie for the umpteenth time, and Rey’s hand immediately smacked it away.

“What did I tell you?” Rey hissed under her breath. “Han’s our boss, we have to be on our best behavior.”   


“I  _ am  _ on my best behavior,” Finn muttered back. Rey slapped at his hand again. “ _ What _ .”

“Behave yourself,” Rey instructed. “His wife is throwing this party. He wants us to look presentable, at least.”

“I look plenty presentable,” Finn argued. Rey shot him a look.

“Thanks to me,” she reminded him, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, and Finn grinned back at her.

“Thanks to you,” he agreed. He hugged her close to his side before releasing her; she laughed gleefully, almost tripping over the end of her gown. The both of them turned around swiftly when they heard Rey’s name being called, and Rey saw Han first, waving her over. She pat Finn’s cheek.

“Mingle a little,” Rey encouraged. “Look alive. It’s almost midnight. Find someone nice to kiss.”

“Can’t I just kiss you?” Finn asked, trying not to sound distressed, and clearly landing far off the mark, if the pitying crease of Rey’s forehead was any indicator. She kissed his cheek.

“I can’t always be your excuse,” Rey said. She glanced over her shoulder at Han, who was beckoning to her. She turned back to Finn. “I’ll be back. Be nice. Remember, this is an important party.”

“I don’t even know what this party is for,” he whispered after her as she left him to go to Han, and he jumped when a deep voice answered for her.

“Deputy Chief Organa is throwing this party for New Year’s Eve in honor of her son and her husband,” the voice said from behind him, and Finn twitched around, throwing one arm up over his face in his surprise, like he was trying to protect himself. The voice laughed, and Finn gathered himself enough to lower his arm and see the owner of the voice. He nearly smashed his head into the wall when he saw him.

“I am very embarrassed right now,” Finn said, before he could think to say anything else, and immediately decided he would ask Rey to hit him with her car as soon as possible. The man standing next to him laughed again, and Finn took a moment to look him over now that his shocked haze was starting to fade. The guy was wearing a full-on tuxedo, hands in the pockets of his perfectly-creased pants as he smiled at Finn. His dark, curly-looking hair was combed back, his rich, tan skin impossibly smooth, and Rey’s early words echoed in Finn’s head:  _ Find someone nice to kiss _ .

This guy seemed nice enough.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” the guy said. “Natural response. Could’ve happened to anyone.” He pulled his hands out of his pockets and held one out for Finn to shake. “My name’s Poe.”

“Hi, Poe,” Finn replied, shaking his hand for longer than was probably polite before he remembered the guy was likely waiting for his name. “Oh, I’m Finn.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Finn,” Poe said, and Finn could have passed out from hearing this guy say his name. The guy’s attention seemed to rake over Finn’s figure, and he squeezed Finn’s hand before releasing him. “I work for Chief Organa.”

“I don’t mean to seem like an idiot,” Finn started, leaning in slightly, and Poe laughed a little, “but I don’t know what Chief Organa does.”

“We work for the Military Intelligence Corps,” Poe informed him. “She’s very high up. Basically in charge of the whole operation. She recruited me into it. I used to be a pilot in the Air Force, but she dragged me right over here with her.”

“So, you’re military?” Finn summarized, and Poe smiled, clapping Finn on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m military,” Poe agreed, settling in to stand beside Finn. They were basically on the outskirts of the party, hovering by a massive potted plant, the fronds of which kept swaying down into their faces. Finn swatted a substantial leaf out of his eyes. “If you don’t know Organa, who are you here for?”

“I work for her husband,” Finn explained. “Me and my roommate Rey. We work in a garage he owns. I’m not very good at it, I mostly just clean up the place, but Rey’s crazy good at it. Han’s good, too, you know. They’re both good.”

“I’m sure you’re good, too,” Poe assured him. “You must be, to work for Solo. He doesn’t mess around.”

“He definitely doesn’t.” Finn lost Poe’s attention as a member of the waitstaff came up to them and handed them shiny black party hats that said  _ HAPPY NEW YEAR _ across the middle of them in big silver block letters. Poe pulled the string down and put the hat on straightaway, turning to look at Finn again with a big smile on his face, and Finn wondered what right  _ anyone _ had to look that handsome with a stupid hat on their head.

“Aren’t you going to put yours on?” Poe asked, and Finn put it on, partly just to make Poe smile, and partly because he actually did kind of want to put the hat on. He was a kid at heart, what could he say. Poe reached over and adjusted the string. “Looks good.”

“So do you,” Finn said, and he felt his face go hot. “Uhm. I meant. So does yours. But, yeah, so do you.”

High spots of red appeared on Poe’s cheeks, and he smiled at him, a little, flirty one that made Finn want to just shove him behind the plant.

“Thanks,” Poe answered, after he seemed to spend a moment gathering himself. “You do, too. Look good, I mean.”

“Thanks,” Finn echoed. He was wondering how best to ask this guy out on a date or for coffee or something when a booming god-like voice announced from the front of the room that it was thirty seconds to midnight.

“Make any resolutions this year?” Poe asked, edging a step closer to Finn, and Finn felt himself subconsciously leaning towards him.

“No, not yet,” Finn answered. Poe smiled at him.

“Might I make a suggestion?” Poe offered, and Finn nodded as the countdown from ten started. Poe shifted again, tilting just slightly towards Finn, inclining his head his way. The countdown got down to five, and Finn’s eyes darted down to Poe’s lips.

“Three,” Poe murmured. “Two.”

“One,” Finn said with him, before leaning in to kiss him soundly. Poe smiled against his mouth and reached up to hold the back of Finn’s head in place as they kissed. Finn could faintly hear people cheering around him, but his whole world had seemed to narrow to the feel of Poe’s hand on the back of his head, to Poe’s lips on his, and he smiled right back. By the time Finn reminded himself enough to pull back before he actually did shove Poe behind the plant, he was near gasping for air.

“What’s your suggestion?” Finn asked, after he caught his breath, and Poe let go of his head in favor of tangling their fingers together.

“Go on a date with a dashing pilot you met at a New Year’s Eve party,” Poe offered. He beamed at Finn, and Finn felt like he might just die if he did not kiss Poe again immediately, so he did just that.

“Sounds like a very specific idea,” Finn murmured against Poe’s lips, and Poe laughed into his mouth.

“It is, but I think it’s a very good one, too,” Poe said, and Finn kissed him again.

“I’m not arguing with that.” Finn reached up to hold onto Poe’s face as he kissed him, and he stayed there doing that until Rey made him leave. Poe waved at him as he left, one hand in his pocket, the hat still on his head, looking strong and cut in his tuxedo. His lips looked red and swollen, a bite mark at the edge of his bottom lip that Finn noticed only as he was leaving. Finn swooned a little, but luckily Rey kept him on his feet until he was out of the building.

“I’m glad you took my advice,” Rey said as she climbed into the car, and Finn chucked his party hat at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I combined three separate prompts for this, which were as follows:  
> 1\. Person A and B go separately to a New Year’s Party, and end up standing next to each other during the countdown to midnight.  
> 2\. Person A has never seen Person B in a tuxedo/ball gown before.  
> 3\. Person A and Person B are forced to wear “HAPPY NEW YEAR” party hats.
> 
> It's New Year's! I suffer!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
